1984 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona
The 1984 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona is a Piston Cup race held at Nightdona International Speedway. Cole Speedland had started on the 18th position with The King on the pole (Richard Petty won 1984 Firecracker 400). The King lead the first 5 laps before passed by Johnathan Melter. On the 118th lap, Billy Ford has lost control and collided with Greg Candyman, Alex Quint, Murray Clutchburn, Don Alternators, Thomas Tanrev, Kraig Shiftright, Don Chapcar, James Cleanair, Tom Landis and Eugene Carbureski taking them out. Speedland dodged the wreck. Fast forward on lap 141 The King and Johnathan Melter collided taken both of them out of the race. Cole Speedland was now in 3rd by this time. On lap 191, leader Andrew Axler spun and moved down to 6th. All this was enough for Speedland to overtake Ronald Oaks and win the 1984 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona Speedway. Rookie racer Tanrev and part-time racers Brush Curber, Crusty Rotor, Rusty Cornfuel, Haul Inngas, Larry Smith and Kevin Racingtire all enter this race. Television Biography Network: ABC Announcers: Spike and Pinkie Pie Transcript Speedland Wins Spike: The white flag, one lap to go at Nightdona Speedway! Ronald Oaks is leading with Cole Speedland 2nd and Brad "Maverick" Gonzalez 3rd. Oaks still leading, hopefully Cole is going to pass him and win the Easy Idle 400. Pinkie: Oh boy, it's so good to know Cole is gonna win! Spike: Sure is, Pinkie. HEY, LOOKIE HERE! COLE PASSES RONALD OAKS IN TURN 3 AND A HALF. IN TURN 4, COLE SPEEDLAND LEADS AND IT'S A DRAG RACE! RONALD GOES FASTER. IT'S GOING TO BE CLOSE! AND IT'S COLE SPEEDLAND FOR THE WIN! BY 14 (Popeye toot) MILLIMETERS THE CLOSEST FINISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14 MILLIMETERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT MEANS 1.4 CENTIMETERS!! HOLY CELESTIA THAT WAS INSANE!!!! I HAVE NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY GOD DANG FREAKING HOLY GAIL OF GOD'S MIRACLE OF 34TH STREET ROD PURR CHASE ELLIOTT SADLER HORSE (5x Dolphin Censor) LIFE! (Cole Team Radio) Cole: LUCKY WIN, LUCKY WIN! I'VE DONE IT! I WON! I (Popeye toot) WON! (2x Popeye toot)! Cole's Crew Chief: AMAZING JOB, COLE! YOU WILL GET THE BEST AWARDS TO WIN THE PISTON CUP! OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! (Back on TV) Spike: COLE HAS FREAKING WON! Pinkie: HAIL COLE, HAIL COLE, HAIL (Dolphin Censored) COLE SPEEDLAND! Spike: HOW CLOSE WAS THAT IF YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!? 1,4 (Serbia Strong) CENTIMETERS! FIVE FREAKING CENTIMETERS! SO SO SO CLOSE! THEY NEARLY TIED! NEARLY! NEARLY NEARLY NEARLY! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO CLOOOOOSE!!!!!!!!!!! (On Alvin and the Chipmunks' TV Set) Alvin: Did you hear that!? DID YOU HEAR THAT, BOYS!? (On the Pink Panther's Son's TV) Pink Panther's Son: HOLY WAFFLES! (On the Smurfs' TV) Unknown Smurf: GUYS, GUYS, GUYS! FANTASTIC NEWS! COLE SPEEDLAND WON! ABC IS PROUD! (On the Muppet Babies' TV) Baby Gonzo: I NEVER SAW THAT WEIRDO OF SPEEDLAND WIN BY 5 CENTIMETERS! Baby Fozzie: Yeah. Baby Kermit: Yeah. (On Connor's house, Catboy (Connor), Owlette (Amaya) and Gekko (Greg) watch Speedland on their television set) Connor: GUYS, SPEEDLAND WON! Amaya: I knew he was going to win! Greg: KNEW IT! (Live) Spike: AAAAH! YEAH!!! Pinkie: FOURTEEN MILLIMETERS IS INSANE! Spike: SO INSANE! SPEEDLAND WINS BY FOURTEEN MILLIMETERS! Category:Historic Races